villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Delphinium
Delphinium is a major antagonist turned anti-hero in Blue Dragon. She is a spy and high-ranking member of the Gran Kingdom. She is the secondary antagonist of the first half and one of the main protagonists in the second half of the series. She was voiced by in the Japanese version and in the English dubbed version of the anime. Appearance Delphinium appears as a young woman, possibly in her 20s, having long lavender hair that comes down to her waist and has blue eyes. She wears an odd piece of clothing and a white pearl necklace around her throat. She wears a pink belt, shorts and leather boots that go up to her thighs. She also wears pink earrings and rings. Personality Delphinium's personality is difficult to describe due to her mysterious demeanor and origins and frequent changing of allegiances. When she first appears in the series, she rarely speaks and imaged as a ruthless killer, as she kills off those who longer process any use to her, such as Salinas and Gilliam. But she is shown to be calm, cool and collected and able to think clearly during a situation, it is best seen when she was fighting Hildegard, as she was able to fool in believing she was confident. However, not knowing that she couldn't defeat her. She also often taunts and mocks her enemies, mostly to Shu, Jiro and General Logi, enjoying getting a rise out of them. Delphinium's loyalty and objectives and left unexplained, betraying those who she has aligned with. When she first appeared, she was under the direct command of Logi, appears to be loyal to him. But after Logi turned on the Gran Kingdom, Delphinium betrays and attempted to kill him, revealing she has been loyal to Lord Nene. She later to have allegiance to Deathroy after freeing him from being imprisoned and even remains loyal to him, but her goals remain unknown. Despite her negative qualities, Delphinium is shown to have some positive traits in the series. She does seem to care about the world and desire to protect it. Delphinium showned to have emotional scenes, seemingly with the goal of defeating Zola or when the Darkness was unleashed upon the world. This was the only two occasions where Delphinium lost her cool. She also is shown to have some level of care for Jiro, sparing his life repeatedly despite his attempts to kill her. Delphinium is an honorable person and can hold true to her word Bouquet because the alternative would require her to kill Jiro. After Delphinium joined the White Guardians, Jiro follows her, but when she caught him and gives him a warning, it appeared to somewhat genuine not to go any further due to the danger. Afterward, she saved Jiro's life when she arrived at the Legion's stronghold. Biography Past Most of Delphinium's background remains unknown, but at some point in her life, she gained an artificial Shadow and became a member of the Gran Kingdom. She was later placed under the command of General Logi and partnered with Salinas in Jibral City, where they were to sabotage the vital equipment and steal the Extra Seven. Stealing the Extra Seven After Salinas is imprisoned, Delphinium retreats and observes Lt. Dragnov. After Dragnov is forced to flee, Salinas breaks out of prison and stolen the Extra Seven, but is killed by Delphinium. After killing Salinas and taking the Extra Seven, Delphinium returns to Logi and gives him the documents on the battleship Norg. Delphinium is later seen arriving at Coreed, learning that Homeron was hired to found the Extra Seven. Delphinium enters a bar and confronts Homeron and tries to use her Shadow to kill him, but warns her that it would be difficult to escape the city after killing him. She realize Homeron was right, sparing his life before leaving. After Delphinium hears of the commotion in the area of Castle De La Testa, she realizes that Homeron is attempting to find information on her and the Extra Seven from the Gran Kingdom's database. Delphinium breaks into the base and head to the computer system, Homeron, however, cloaks himself and tricks Delphinium into thinking he has already left. Delphinium escapes from the base, having been failed to kill Homeron once again. Following of the event, Delphinium is ordered to kill the Norg crew in the war between Gran Kingdom and Sabalu, so as to prevent Homeron from tracking the Extra Seven to Logi. After locating where the Norg's clash site is, Delphinium heads there, only to confront Homeron for the final time. Homeron reveals to Delphinium that he has learned of Logi's involvement and attempts to sent a messenger fly to Zola with the information. However, Delphinium notices the fly and destroys it before summoning her Shadow to wounded Homeron. Shu, Jiro and Marumaro arrive at the scene, Shu attempts to attack Delphinium, who easily blocks the boy's attack and flees, believing that the Norg crew to be dead. When returning to Logi's ship, she stands guard over the Extra Seven during Zola's group attack. Bouquet uses her invisibility to steal the document, but Delphinium was able to detect and chase her. Delphinium recover the Extra Seven and acting as a caretaker to Gilliam, who was injured during his battle with Zola. When Delphinium realizes that Zola's group has managed to obtain a copy of the Extra Seven, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Recognizing that Gilliam desires to get revenge against Zola for the deaths of Todd and Bishop, Delphinium provides him with Black Shadow Type 3's sends him to attack Zola's group. Later, Delphinium is later expresses shock after learning of Nene's death, even Logi declares war on Gran Kingdom. Delphinium goes along with Logi's plan, only to pretended and planned to assassinate him in the middle of the night while he sleep. However, her attempt failed and flee as Schneider and Andropov arrive to investigate the source of the disturbance. Afterwards, Delphinium begins to tracking down Deathroy. With tracking down Deathroy, she learns that he was imprisoned by Zola at the sealed grounds. When Delphinium arrived at the grounds, she finds Zola's group fighting against Logi, Schneider and Andropov. Interrupting the battle, she frees Deathroy and unleashes Chimera. While all seven Shadows of light are gathered, the Darkness rises, Delphinium, along with everyone forced to watch in horror as Zola tricks Shu into unsealing the Darkness, and disappears into the darkness. After the terrified event, Delphinium overhears Jiro's story when he first met Zola and chastises him for this comments about her not seeming suspicious, she tries to convince him and the others to accept that Zola has been using them from the start, but fails to convince and leaves. The Alliance and Battling Against Zola Now consumed about defeating Zola and stopping the Darkness, she realizes that the other soldiers of light needed Deathroy, and by extension her, in order to reseal the Darkness. Delphinium goes to Logi's airship to offer an alliance to the general. Once she got there, Delphinium finds Logi and Shu fighting over who gets to lead the new alliance. Delphinium stopped them and convince the duo to put their differences aside and work together. Afterwards, they returned to a Rosekstan base, where they await Logi's workers to finish creating a badge that will allow them to survive when they enter the Darkness. After the badges are completed, they board on a Rosekstan airship and head into the Darkness. While waiting, Delphinium goes to take a shower. After taking and coming of the shower, she finds herself face to face with Shu, who intends to kill her for murdering Homeron, since they only need Deathroy. But they are then attacked and both run to the bridge to leave the airship. They exit the ship while the captain stays to sacrifices himself as a distraction to the dark army that attacked the ship. The group then to head towards the Sealed Grounds, but are attacked by two Shadows, Delphinium is nearly killed by one of them, but is saved by Shu. Delphinium, who was surprised by the young boy's rescue, ask him why he save her, to which Shu replies that they need her and offers her his hand. Smiling, Delphinium takes Shu's hand and he helps her to her feet. They continue on their way, defeating the Shadows in their path and easily improved their teamwork. Eventually they arrive at a massive set of gates, where the Gatekeepers of Darkness attacked them. They struggle battling the monsters, who were much stronger than the previous fight they've faced, but they were able to make it through the gates, thanks to Logi, Schneider, and Andropov for the distraction. Schneider and Andropov stayed behind to fight off the Gatekeepers while the others headed off. At last, they arrive at the Sealed Grounds, where Zola was waiting for them. Shu questions Zola if this was her intention all along. After Zola confirms this, Delphinium becomes rage and attacks Zola, but failed. She then attempts to use her Shadow and attacked Zola from behind, but is repelled and thrown backwards. Shu is then consumed by the Darkness after his badge is destroyed. Delphinium and the others rise and charged at Zola, but destroys all of their badges and consumed by the Darkness. As Delphinium drifts alone through in the Darkness, she hears Shu's voice and gives her the will to continue fighting. She and the others returned to the Sealed Grounds, now to resist from the Darkness without their badges. Delphinium and the others fought the Shadows from interfering Shu and Zola's fight and cleared a path to the altar. As Shu defeats Zola, the others arrive at the altar and sealing the Darkness, but realize they don't possess the power to do so. Shu tells them to pour every drop of power into sealing the Darkness, despite the fact they will lose their Shadows. However, they are still short of completing the sealing process. The Darkness then appears as physical manifestation and taunts them. Shu tells the others they have to ignore the Darkness and continue pushing harder. But then, Zola appears and uses the last bit of her energy to sacrifice herself to seal the Darkness. After Zola succeed in sealing the Darkness, Shu and the others find her headband on the ground, mourned her death in silence. Delphinium is then leaves with Deathroy. Gallery Delphinium005c.jpg|Delphinium in the anime. 43666.jpg|Delphinium looking up at the sky. 3938-blue-dragon-47-320x180.jpg|Delphinium glaring. 40028196.jpg PhpgeneratedgbitchxDD.jpg Delphinium_in_Season_2.jpg|Delphinium's evil smile. Category:Female Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Stalkers Category:Protective Category:Vengeful Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Monster Master Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Servant of Hero Category:Military Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Trickster Category:Warlords Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Social Darwinists Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed